Laiks Riqis
You dare question me? Good. Question everything, but if you ever doubt me... Laiks Riqis centres on the belief of five Forces and an encompassing Force called 'Fryx' which weaves these forces together to create everything. Despite this creation belief, Laiks Riqis also teaches its followers that time has no beginning or end point and is not at all linear, instead weaving an erratic path through infinite realities. It is believed that a linear timeline of a single reality is too simple to amuse Fryx for very long and thus such a world would be similarly dull for its denizens. Though the five Forces of Laiks Riqis (that are not Fryx) have names for simplicity, they are nonetheless so vast and complex it is nigh impossible for even the most brilliant of scholars to even begin to comprehend. This is helped none by how interwoven the Forces are. Despite this, there are some aspects of each Force which are unique from each other. Of particular note are the elemental domains of each, which are detailed below. Stellyx The Force of Stellyx's elemental domain is Spirit. Stellyx represents guidance and order to sapient beings everywhere. Without Stellyx, one's perspective would be the maddening maelstrom of the known world. Though Stellyx is responsible for these limits, it is also an integral part of pushing these limits. If one were to attempt any form of mysticism without the Force of Stellyx, one would not get very far at all for one's spirit is the conduit between one's self and the Forces of Laiks Riqis. (That said, completely excluding any other elemental force is likely to net a similar result). It is also believed that Stellyx is an integral part in one's journey beyond the grave. Though Umbrax is the primary force which guides the dead, one's strength of spirit determines how whole one returns from Taknys. Stellyx is also the force responsible for destiny, how one follows it, whether one can stray from it and the quality of one's own. It is believed that Stellyx is most consistently the strongest in those who are a positive influence on all around them. It is believed that the Niskans of the Niskovian Steppe follow Stellyx alone. Despite these differences, scholars of Laiks Riqis and Circle Paganism on occasion are able to work together to great effect. Terfonel-D The Force of Terfonel-D's elemental domain is Air. Terfonel-D is particularly known for representing merriment and culture. Various forms of art and expression are as whimsical, ever-changing and vital as the air itself. Furthermore, it has been proven that those encouraged to express themselves early in life are more capable of abstract thought during their later years. It has even been theorised that young musicians more often excel in the art of the sciences. Therefore, the followers of Laiks Riqis readily embrace art, expression and culture as an integral part of life and consistently appreciate the Force of Terfonel-D for the role it plays in improving the quality of life of all. Umbrax The Force of Umbrax's elemental domain is Water. That which lies deep under the water is mysterious and intriguing, unreachable and dangerous. Umbrax represents the various attributes of the unknown. What one doesn't know could and will harm oneself, while at the same time remaining unknown could and will preserve oneself. For countless centuries, that which another creature doesn't know has been used to successfully observe and hunt prey. More recently, the unknown has been used to develop a technique called 'Spaiha' which is represented by a black drop hitting a black pool of water on a deep blue backdrop. Umbrax also represents life and death, as water is core to both of these. After this life, Umbrax is responsible for guiding the departed through various threads to the central field, Taknys. Whilst in Taknys, the dead recover and become something new before returning again to the place the Forces wish them to be. Zirconyx The Force of Zirconyx's elemental domain is Earth. The earth is reliably there for all, selflessly providing for all known life. Zirconyx also represents what it means to be a guardian. To protect others and to strive for the betterment of society. As such, Zirconyx and the lessons learned from this force is integral to positive contribution to society. Zirconyx also represents stability; something which is easy to forget in the turmoil which is life. To strive for and provide a balanced amount of stability within the ever changing world is to be at peace and better able to move forth be it in the fields of science, caring for one's family or anything else. In this way, Zirconyx is linked with Stellyx as the meditation important in balancing one's spirit goes hand in hand with the responsibilities of caring for the physical. Virux The Force of Virux's elemental domain is Fire. Cycles of renewal are rare where fire of a metaphorical or literal sense is absent. The fires of the few plants present in Neo Scandza are integral to their seeding and the fires of passion between Haljans are integral to the laying of eggs that would someday hatch. As such, Virux represents birth and growth, nurtured by love and passion be it a Kardiloss providing water to a sapling or a Haljan Kvista encouraging newborns to find their feet for the first time. Though all Forces of Laiks Riqis serve an important role in ensuring the life cycle (popularly referred to as a form of 'reincarnation' in the trade tongue) it is thought that Virux is a key component in ensuring life goes on as it always has. Rumour has it that to bring a being from Taknys directly or staying within one life for eternity is possible due to Virux, but to do such a thing would be an abomination. However, using Virux and Stellyx to unlock secrets of past lives is not and is even encouraged. It is thought that the followers of the Lord of Fire follow Virux alone, which in and of itself is not viewed as a bad thing, however due to the nature of Virux it is thought that followers of any variant of the Lord of Fire are the most dangerous. Despite this, followers of Laiks Riqis have few qualms with followers of the Lord of Fire and instead content themselves with watching closely from a safe distance in case of emergency. The Forces as One The sixth force of Laiks Riqis is known as Fryx. Fryx is at once a separate entity and a combination of all the Elemental Forces of Laiks Riqis at the same time. It is simplest to think of Fryx as the force which encompasses all other forces in an extremely complex and balanced manner. Though the majority of the time this makes Fryx an enigma, sometimes Fryx manifests as something similar to a deity or avatar. Perhaps due to Fryx's nature, Fryx is the only force of Laiks Riqis which makes more direct contact with sapient beings. Some theorise Fryx takes on a neutral form so not to alarm those Fryx would interact with. Others theorise that perhaps this form is the only way one can comprehend Fryx. Whatever the reason, Fryx always takes the same appearance on the rare occasion Fryx appears in one's dreams. More often, Visions are granted through what is believed to be Fryx's Eye. His chosen form is that of a slim, pale human who does not look like a human female or male. He wears bouncy, shiny dreads similar to the Masked Ones and is never seen without a scarf over his mouth and nose. The irises of his eyes are white rimmed with black. If one were to only have the shades of black, grey and white one could still accurately depict Fryx. For clothes he wears a longcoat, simple boots and trousers held up by a cloth belt. Curiously, he is never seen wearing a shirt. The current head of religion is a male Haljan named Bokareis Thuidans, born in the year 331 of the Common Calendar, nephew to the Kaiser himself. Category:Culture Category:Organised Religions Category:Tellurian Culture